This World is not made For You
by Lurhien
Summary: AU!Lock (Divergent) El día de la prueba se acerca y John decide arriesgarse y abandonar Cordialidad para seguir sus impulsos. El nuevo instructor Sherlock Holmes les hará la vida imposible pero, ¿por qué tiene esos tatuajes?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El sol está en lo alto del cielo, acariciando nuestras pieles mientras las broncea al mismo tiempo. Recojo la última mazorca de maíz y la abro. Es de un amarillo chillón más potente que el color de mi camiseta. Lo guardo en la bolsa y regreso con mi grupo.

— ¿Estáis todos?

Mis compañeros gritan todos al unísono y se chocan las manos entre ellos. Yo dejo todas las mazorcas que he recogido en el gran cesto y echó a caminar hacia el bajo edificio de habitaciones sin esperarles. Algunos me llaman pero me da exactamente igual. Tengo la cara sudorosa, el cuerpo en general. Llevo dieciséis años bajo ese sol día tras día y nunca me acostumbraré al calor. Cojo ropa limpia de la cómoda y bajo a los aseos. Hay otros chicos duchándose y me meto en la última ducha de la fila. Dejo que el agua fría se lleve todos mis pensamientos. Este es mi momento favorito del día aunque solo tenga cinco minutos. Me enjabono con fuerza y cuando estoy vestido de rojo me siento como nuevo. Regreso a mi dormitorio para pasar el rato hasta la hora de la cena pero ya han regresado mis dos compañeros de cuarto.

— Hey, John. ¿Dónde te habías metido?— me dice alegremente Mike.

— Tenía mucho calor— respondo algo cortante tumbándome en la cama.

— Ya veo, te has dado prisa por ducharte— responde igual de contento, como si no hubiese notado mi enfado.

Me doy la vuelta y miro a la pared. Hoy es el último día y seguramente querrán que vaya a esa maldita fiesta. Llevan hablando de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. No quiero ir pero me alegra que por fin acabemos con todo aquello. Mañana será la prueba de aptitud y pasado, la ceremonia.

— Tierra llamando a Watson— ríe Robert tirándome dos almohadas—. Yo creo que te has pillado por alguna y pasas de nosotros— el chico salta sobre mi colchón haciéndome rebotar.

— ¡Oye, para!— le grito.

Robert baja y se echa a reír con Mike.

— Que gruñón eres…

Oigo que cogen ropa y salen del cuarto, a las duchas. No les echaré de menos cuando me largue de aquí. He estado pensando esa idea desde hace varios meses, cuando empezaron las charlas sobre cómo decidir nuestro futuro, que solo tenemos una oportunidad, que tenemos que estar seguros… Y yo no quiero seguir en Cordialidad. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en el campo, recogiendo manzanas y riendo como un tonto, fingiendo que todo me parece bien y que me lo paso de muerte. Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre esto, ni con mi familia ni amigos, ni si quiera tengo de esos. Hablo con Mike y Rob porque me tocaron como compañeros de cuarto. Los demás me miran como si no encajase aquí y eso es exactamente lo que siento.

Lo que no sé es a dónde ir, eso es lo que me asusta.

Bajo al comedor y veo a mi madre y a mi hermana sentadas en una mesa, bebiendo agua. Me acerco a ellas después de coger una bandeja con comida para los tres.

— Mi niño, que hoy es su último día— me atosiga mi madre y me coge la cabeza para besarme.

— Mamá, por Dios— la separo y cojo un palito de zanahoria cruda.

Mi hermana Harry se ríe frente a mí y se echa comida en su plato. Ella es mayor que yo. Hace cinco años pasó la prueba y la ceremonia, quedándose en Cordialidad. No la entiendo.

Aquí no hacemos nada aparte de cantar, reír, recoger fruta y caminar dando saltitos. ¿Eso es a lo que aspiran? Es una vida fácil pero al final es todos los días lo mismo. En clase nos contaron la historia de las cinco facciones y la nuestra es la que menos me atrae. Aunque si me hubiera criado en otra facción quizá pensaría eso mismo de esa facción. Yo no me conformo con esto.

— Puedes irte a comer con tus amigos— me susurra mi madre y mira a la mesa del fondo.

Todos los chicos y chicas de mi edad comen juntos. Solo se les oye gritar y reír, tirando comida por todos lados. Parece que disfrutan.

— Estoy bien mamá…— murmuro cogiendo una mazorca y la unto con una cantidad considerable de mantequilla. Mi hermana lo mira con asco.

Yo no miro a mi madre pero sé que me está observando y analizando.

— No tienes por qué estar nervioso, cielo. Es solo una prueba y salga lo que salga todos te apoyaremos. Elijas lo que elijas el miércoles. Yo confió en ti, eres muy inteligente y sabrás donde encajas. Pero se te da muy bien cultivar… Eres tú siempre el que salvas mis pobres plantas a punto de morir. Tienes mano para eso, cariño.

Vaya forma de aconsejarme, me dice que puedo elegir lo que yo sienta pero a la vez me intenta hacer sentir culpable para quedarme.

— Sí, mamá. Ya lo sé. Estoy nervioso porque no sé cómo será la prueba. Harry, tú la has hecho, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

— Sabes perfectamente que no se puede hablar de eso— me regaña sin apartar la vista de una mesa que estaba a mis espaldas.

Me giro y veo a la familia de Clara comer y comentar algo animadamente. Son nuestros vecinos, bueno, antes de que me mudara yo a la residencia. Clara es guapísima, de pequeño estaba colado por ella. La cosa es que es mayor, más que mi hermana incluso aunque esta siempre hizo muy buenas migas con ella. Eso me ponía celoso.

— Ya pero… Solo dime algo, joder. Una pista pequeña aunque sea.

Mi madre y mi hermana me ignoran y se ponen a hablar de otra cosa. Gracias, esto solo me da más ganas de irme. ¿Las echaría de menos? Si me voy no podría volver a verlas nunca más y eso me da pánico en el fondo. No nos llevamos muy bien, la relación es algo forzada pero si las dejo ya no tendré a nadie.

Acabamos de comer y recogemos la bandeja y los vasos. Me despido de ellas y regreso a mi dormitorio. Cuando abro la puerta hay mucha más gente de la que me esperaba. Había varias chicas subidas de pie sobre mi cama. Mike, Robert y otros chicos estaban ligando patéticamente con ellas. Bufo y cierro la puerta. Salgo a los huertos y camino por ellos. Al fondo veo otro grupo de mi edad que está montando la hoguera. Es costumbre reunirse todos y celebrar el final de las clases y el comienzo de nuestra vida como adultos. Bailan y cantan alrededor de la hoguera y sé que muchos llevan licores y se emborrachan. No pienso ir ni loco. Olvidando que sería patético estar sentado en el suelo solo durante toda la noche, la idea de la prueba me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Camino hasta un manzano al final de la finca. Nadie pasa por aquí y soy yo quien suele regar el árbol y recoger sus manzanas. Me siento en el suelo para notar como la presión sobre el pecho no me deja respirar. No quiero ser un abandonado, no quiero quedarme sin facción pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí. La idea de irme a otra facción me asusta porque apenas se cosas sobre ellas y no superaría la iniciación. Sin querer me quedo dormido.

Me despierto cuando el frío se me mete por los huesos y regreso al cuarto. Por suerte no hay nadie sobre mi cama pero en el suelo está Robert abrazado a una chica morena y Mike ronca solo sobre su cama. Me tumbo en la mía y me arropo aunque no me duermo. Amanece poco a poco y me cambio de ropa. Salgo del cuarto y bajo a desayunar. No hay casi gente y, desde luego, nadie de mi edad. Tomo unas tostadas y salgo fuera donde para el camión que nos llevará a la ciudad. No hay nadie, llego el primero y me siento en la fila de piedras.

Me concentro en el paisaje para no pensar a dónde voy a ir ahora. No quiero que me entre la ansiedad de nuevo delante de los demás. Pasadas unas horas empiezan a llegar los demás y la camioneta llega veinte minutos tarde.

Nunca he atravesado la muralla. De pequeño me subía a lo alto de los árboles para poder ver pero era tan alta que no veía el otro lado. La gran puerta hace ruido al abrirse y veo que hay varios hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro. Son altos y fuertes, parecen muy seguros de sí mismos. Son de Osadía y una de sus funciones es vigilar la muralla y controlar la puerta. Uno de ellos da un salto y se sube a una plataforma. Parece un gato y creo que tengo la boca demasiado abierta.

El camino es largo ya que la camioneta no da para mucho y es lenta. No sé cómo el conductor soporta ese camino todos los días para llevar alimentos a la ciudad. Esta cada vez se hace más grande en el horizonte. En el centro se alza un gran edificio moderno, a su lado otro parecido y el resto son más bien antiguos o casi en ruinas.

La camioneta nos deja en una gran plaza, hay chicos de mi edad por todas partes, cada uno vistiendo de su color. Abnegados de gris, veraces de blanco y negro y eruditos de azul. Ya hay varias filas, cada facción hace una fila frente a su puerta. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Pero me falta un color… Oigo como el tren se aproxima, va demasiado rápido. Los osados se asoman, todos de negro, y les oigo gritar, darse ánimos entre ellos y, cuando están cerca, saltan.

Algunos caen haciendo una voltereta en el suelo y salen corriendo, otros saltan y corren directamente. Parecen tan valientes, fuertes y… Libres.

Las puertas se abren y nos conducen al interior. Nos llevan hasta una gran sala a todos y nos sentamos por facciones. Una mujer entra. Esta nos da la misma charla que llevo escuchando desde que nací. Primero una introducción sobre por qué estamos divididos en facciones.

Hace muchos años hubo una guerra. Construyeron la muralla para protegernos de algo que nadie sabe lo que es. Entonces el gobierno nos dividió en facciones para mantener la paz. Cada una tiene su misión.

Después la mujer continua explicándonos la prueba que nos harán hoy.

— La prueba de aptitud se basa en vuestra personalidad. Esta os asignará una facción. Creemos que escoger la facción que os indica la prueba es lo más correcto para asegurar el éxito dentro del sistema de facciones, pero tenéis total derecho a escoger cualquier facción mañana en la Ceremonia de Elección. Tenéis que recordar que una vez tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás.

Esperamos a que digan nuestros nombres. Yo, como Watson que soy, me tengo que esperar al último turno. Nos llaman de diez en diez, independientemente de nuestra facción.

— Watson, ¡Watson!— repiten por quinta vez.

Me pongo en pie y me coloco tras la octava puerta. Esta se abre y dudo un poco antes de pasar. Se cierra tras mí y noto como mis manos tiemblan.

La sala está recubierta de espejos. En el centro hay una silla, más bien una camilla como la de los dentistas. Al lado un hombre teclea en un ordenador. Va vestido de negro.

— No muerdo, ¿eh?— ríe con su propio chiste.

Yo le sonrío tímidamente, es un osado. La persona encargada de hacer la prueba no puede ser de la misma facción. El hombre me mira y sonríe aún más.

— Me llamo Greg— se presenta—. Tu eres John, ¿verdad?— yo asiento—. Yo seré el encargado de hacerte la prueba.

Su voz es alegre y segura de sí misma. Greg tiene el pelo algo canoso aunque no parece mayor. Se ve que es fuerte, sus músculos se le marcan en la camiseta negra ajustada y cuando se mueve puedo ver que de su cuello sale un gran tatuaje.

— Siéntate, por favor.

Yo le obedezco sin rechistar. Me siento y pongo la cabeza entre las dos placas metálicas que están conectadas al ordenador.

— En la prueba deberás hacer una serie de elecciones, según lo que hagas te irá llevando de una facción a otra hasta que solo quede una— me explica mientras va preparándolo todo—. Oye, no sonríes mucho para ser de Cordialidad— bromea y yo no reacciono a aquello. Seguramente tenga la cara de triste de todos los días. Los nervios no ayudan—. No te agobies, la mayoría obtienen el resultado de donde proceden. Y aunque seas un poco serio seguramente saldrá Cordialidad.

Me acercó un vasito con un líquido azul y lo cojo con miedo. No, no. Aun no estoy preparado, no quiero hacerlo aun.

— Hasta el fondo, chaval— me anima sonriendo.

Lo huelo y no percibo nada. Antes de darme cuenta ya me lo he bebido por completo. Greg me coge el vaso y vuelve al ordenador. Me pican los ojos y los cierro. Cuando los abro Greg ya no está allí.

Me encuentro solo y la habitación ya no tiene puerta. Me pongo en pie y me acerco a uno de los espejos. Veo el miedo en mi cara y trago saliva asintiendo. Mierda. Borra esa cara. Parezco patético. Me concentro y me vuelvo. Hay dos mesas. Una tiene un trozo de carne y otra un cuchillo. Recuerdo que Greg me dijo que había que elegir.

— Elige.

— Ya voy— respondo a la voz.

No sé lo que será lo siguiente pero el trozo de carne me parece más apetecible. No solemos comer mucha carne en Cordialidad, llevamos una dieta bastante vegetariana. Las mesas se desvanecen ante mis ojos y oigo un gruñido a mi espalda. Es un perro. Este me ladra y avanza hacia mí. Yo corro hacia atrás, soy un puñetero cobarde. Entonces recuerdo que tengo la carne y se la tiro con poca fuerza. El perro se agacha para despedazar el trozo y yo suspiro aliviado.

De pronto noto que la habitación da vueltas y ya no estoy en la habitación de los espejos. Estoy en la biblioteca del colegio, sentado junto a una chica. Reconozco que va a mi clase, me suena. Es una empollona. Sujeta un libro con rabia y lo tira contra la mesa. Me mira con rabia.

— ¿Has leído el libro?— me ruje, esa voz no es la suya.

El corazón me late con fuerza. La chica me da miedo. Miro el libro, es la historia de las facciones, claro que lo he leído pero parece que a ella no le gustó mucho.

— ¿Lo has leído sí o no?— me grita y noto como el pecho reverbera.

La miro, cada vez está más despeinada y me asusta aún más. Sus ojos parecen rojos.

— ¡No! ¡No lo he leído!— me apresuro a responder cuando ella se abalanza sobre mí.

Pero no noto como me toca. Abro los ojos y ya no estoy en la biblioteca. Oigo el agua del mar. Nunca lo he visto antes, solo en imágenes. El agua me moja los zapatos y mis dedos de las manos se hunden en la arena. Hace calor y eso me agobia.

— ¿Agua o compañía?— oigo a la voz que me habla de nuevo.

Miro alrededor. Parece una isla y no hay nadie cerca de mí. El calor me quema, tengo sed. Seguramente sea media tarde ya que el sol está en lo alto. Debería decir compañía pero…

— Agua— susurro.

Veo como una ola se acerca y me engulle. Abro los ojos y no me siento mojado por el agua. Estoy sentado en el huerto. Frente a mi juegan dos niños alegres. Juegan al pilla pilla. Uno de ellos empuja con fuerza al otro y este responde igual. En pocos segundos se están pegando y me pongo en pie. Pienso durante unos segundos ir a pararlos pero aunque sean de mi facción no son mi problema. ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Uno de ellos me mira y corren hacia mí. El otro me pega en el estómago y me quejo. Parpadeo y los niños han desaparecido. Estoy sentado de nuevo en un auditorio. Creo que es el auditorio de la Ceremonia de Elección. Veo a Jeannine Mathews está leyendo un papel. Está llamando a la gente para que vaya y decida que facción elegirán para siempre. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¿Ya? Ha pasado el tiempo demasiado deprisa. No he tenido tiempo para decidir. No sé qué decidir. No recuerdo cual era mi resultado en la prueba, no recuerdo nada.

— Watson, John— me nombra la mujer rubia.

El nudo me ahoga la garganta y no puedo respirar. No. Quiero correr. No quiero elegir. Si hiciera eso de verdad sería un abandonado para siempre. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? Sería la primera persona que ni elige una facción. Me pongo en pie sin pensármelo y salgo de las butacas para subir y enfrentarme a mi destino. Preferiría elegir lo que fuera antes que rendirme antes de intentarlo si quiera.

Lo siguiente que siento es como si alguien tirase de mí hacia fuera. Abro los ojos. Estoy jadeando con fuerza y noto que estoy sudando mucho. Greg me sonríe.

— ¿Ves como no era para tanto?— ríe y mira la pantalla—. Ven.

Me acerco y miro la pantalla también. Es como un video de todo lo que he visto en la simulación. Greg me vigilaba todo el rato.

— Rechazaste el cuchillo— me explica—, eso descarta Osadía. Mentiste a la chica para protegerte, eso descarta Verdad. Escogiste el agua, eso descarta Erudición porque no escogiste la opción más sensata a largo plazo. Después decidiste dejar que los niños se pegasen, aunque fueran de tu facción, eso descartó Abnegación. La última es mera rutina, enfrentarte a lo que tendrás que hacer mañana. Enhorabuena. Eres de Cordialidad.

Cordialidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El camino de vuelta a la granja es raro. La mayoría estamos sentados, pensativos. Se supone que hasta mañana debemos de pensar en nuestra elección. A los que le ha salido Cordialidad les veo sonreír, o simplemente están sumidos en sus pensamientos pero están tranquilos. Hay varias personas, como yo, que estamos tensos. A ellos les habrá salido otra cosa, yo simplemente soy idiota.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar. Recojo las cosas de la habitación y me voy a casa de mi familia. Necesito estar solo y allí hay un cuarto solo para mí.

— John, cariño— me abraza mi madre—. Vaya cara tienes, seguro que no era para tanto.

La sonrió levemente y veo a mi hermana fuera charlar con Clara. Cuando ven que las observo se alejan de la calle. Suspiro y dejo por unos segundos que mi madre me abrace. Eso me alivia durante unos momentos.

— Bueno, ya sabes lo que toca ahora, cielo. Pensar la decisión de mañana. Te quiero, hijo.

Subo a mi cuarto. Mi madre me lo ha dicho de una forma peculiar. Que no pensara mucho porque ya sé que me tengo que quedar aquí. Me tiro a la cama.

Cordialidad, no quiero quedarme pero tampoco me quiero marchar. Es difícil, sabría vivir aquí pero no sería feliz.

Verdad, nunca he sido muy sincero del todo. Pero no sería tan complicada, ¿no? Solo tendría que ir contando mis secretos y punto, tampoco tengo muchos.

Erudición, se me daban bien las clases pero no sé si lo suficiente como para entrar allí. Si pienso en pasarme toda la vida leyendo y estudiando me pegó un tiro.

Abnegación, no me gusta llamarles estirados. Son buenos y no me creo las cosas que dicen en Erudición pero no me veo repartiendo comida entre los pobres.

Osadía. Me río si quiera de verme dentro. Es la facción que más me atrae pero la que menos posibilidades veo de superar. Son todos tan atléticos, dan esos saltos… A mí me cuesta subir y bajarme de la camioneta y me fatigo solo con subir un piso por las escaleras. Entonces pienso en Greg y la felicidad que transmitía. Me gustaría ser como él. Con tatuajes, fuerte, seguro de mí mismo y no tener miedo a nada.

Por la noche mi madre me sube una bandeja con comida a la habitación. Me la da y se va sin decirme nada. Me la como sin tener mucho apetito. He decidido dejar de pensar en la Ceremonia de mañana. Quizá si me duermo mi facción salga en sueños. Sí. Eso haré.

— ¡Johnny! ¡No te querrás perder tu Ceremonia!— me grita mi hermana.

Lo primero que hago es lanzarla una almohada.

— Dios, cállate. Mira que eres tonta…— la oigo reír pero salta sobre mi cama y empieza a votar—. ¡Ya voy, pesada!

Consigo echarla para cambiarme de ropa rápidamente. La gente ya está subida en la camioneta, somos los últimos. El camino no se hace tan largo, quizá porque ya lo he hecho antes o porque no quiero que llegue el momento y todo pasa aún más deprisa. Vamos al edificio principal de ayer, pero esta vez con nuestra familia. Entramos en el gran auditorio que vi en la simulación. Todo está lleno de colores, cada facción sentada en su parte de la sala. Los familiares se sientan delante y los demás, al fondo.

En el centro de la sala hay cinco cuencos pero no logro ver su contenido. Una chica de naranja se sienta a mi lado sonriente y me saluda. Yo fuerzo la sonrisa demasiado y ella se pone a hablar con el del otro lado. Va a empezar ya y todavía no he decidido. Me sorprendo cuando todos aplauden y les imito. No me he dado cuenta de que Jeannine está subida al pequeño escenario y ha empezado a hablar.

— El sistema de facciones es un ser vivo compuesto por células, que sois vosotros. Y solo puede sobrevivir y prosperar si cada uno de vosotros elige el lugar que le corresponde. El futuro pertenece a aquellos que saben cuál es su sitio.

Todos aplauden de nuevo cuando se va. No entiendo por qué habla ella primero. Tendría que ser Marcus, el gobernador. Aplauden de nuevo cuando sale este.

— Cuando salgamos de esta sala ya no seréis personas dependientes si no miembros de nuestra sociedad. Hechos y derechos. La facción antes que la sangre.

Todos repiten aquella última frase. No me lo esperaba. Es nuestro lema pero no termino de entenderlo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya han empezado a citar nombres. Este año han empezado por la L. Y eso reduce mi espera a la mitad.

Las manos me sudan mientras oigo nombres, aplausos y abucheos. No sé a quién dicen ni a donde va a parar. Algunos volverán con sus facciones, otros serán unos traidores y se irán con otra. ¿Qué soy yo?

— Watson, John— lee Marcus.

Me pongo de pie por los nervios pero realmente no quiero salir. Todos me miran y quiero gritar y salir corriendo. Alguien grita "es para hoy", y es cuando decido caminar hacia el escenario. Veo a los líderes de las facciones mirarme fijamente. Subo y me paro frente a los cinco cuencos.

Agua para Erudición. Tierra para Cordialidad. Llamas para Osadía. Vidrio para Verdad. Piedras para Abnegación.

Me entregan un cuchillo y lo cojo. Ya. No puedo esperar más tengo que decidir ya. Todos me esperan, en realidad solo soy un adolescente más. Ni mejor ni peor, nadie se percata de mí nunca y ahora estoy montando el numerito. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Jeannine tose para meterme prisa. Mierda. Tengo que elegir ya, sea lo que sea. Venga. Ya está. Cordialidad y punto.

Rajo la palma de mi mano. Ni si quiera me duele. Cierro los ojos y mi mano se mueve sobre los cuencos dejando la gota de sangre caer sobre uno.

— ¡Osadía!— grita Marcus.

Abro los ojos como platos. Mi mano está sobre los carbones encendidos y no entiendo nada. Me entregan una toalla y me tapo la herida. Camino hacia los chicos de negro que me gritan y vitorean como bienvenida. Voy como un autómata, ni si quiera veo lo que hago. Estoy perdido. Uno de ellos se levanta y me zarandea, oigo que me felicita, dejándome libre su asiento. Entonces me viene toda la realidad.

Osadía. No hay vuelta atrás. Escogí lo que más me gustaría ser, no lo que debía y ya no podía hacer nada.

La Ceremonia acaba media hora después, los osados se ponen en pie y les imito. Busco a mi familia y las veo mirarme como si acabara de cometer un asesinato. No es como si no se esperasen que fuera a abandonar la facción pero verlas así me rompe por dentro. Uno de los osados grita y todos le empiezan a seguir. Me uno a ellos aunque me quedo de los últimos, como algunos trasladados más. Todos corren por las calles y los demás se apartan de nosotros. Miran con miedo y fascinación. Hace frío pero me quito el chaleco rojo y lo tiro al suelo. El viento me da en la cara y me despeja. Los gritos y risas de los demás osados son como una droga que me hace sonreír y reír con ellos, sintiéndome libre por fin, haciendo que me olvide de sus físicos perfectos y de los kilos que me sobran a mí. Aunque voy un poco rezagado me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo. Las piernas me arden pero me siento mucho mejor cuando veo que otro chico de Verdad corre detrás de mí. Me paro cuando les veo empezar a escalar unos andamios. Sin pensármelo subo con ellos y tropiezo un par de veces. Todos están ya arriba, incluso el chico de Verdad. No soy alto y no llego bien a las vigas de más arriba. Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado. Gruño de frustración, tengo que ir con ellos ya. Hago fuerza y salto. Me doy directamente con la viga en el pecho pero consigo engancharme. Seguro que eso me dejará una marca roja durante varios días. Oigo como los demás ríen arriba contentos, incluso oigo algunas risas y burlas sobre el "gordito de amarillo". Aprieto los dientes y sigo subiendo por muy patético que parezca.

Cuando llego arriba estoy jadeando. No puedo más. El pecho me duele demasiado porque no tengo suficiente oxígeno. Me doy cuenta de dónde hemos subido. Son las vías del tren. Estamos en una pequeña plataforma y todos esperan en fila, yo soy el último.

— ¡Aquí viene!— grita un chico moreno cuando se oye el pito del tren.

Todos parecen prepararse y les imito sin saber que estoy haciendo. Mierda. No querrán que nos subamos al tren en marcha… Este aminora la velocidad pero no se detiene. Muchos empiezan a correr por la plataforma en paralelo al tren y saltan a las puertas abiertas. Echo a correr cuando se están acabando los vagones. Soy muy lento. No subiré. No subiré y seré un abandonado. Mis muslos rozan al correr y eso hace que me cueste más aún. No. Aún no. Corro tanto que grito y salto en el último momento. Algunas manos me han ayudado a subir, si no habría caído cuando la plataforma se hubiera acabado.

Dentro todos gritan felices y miro hacia fuera. El chico de Verdad que me seguía no consiguió subir, en realidad ni lo intentó y, aunque sea cruel, me sienta genial. Me siento dentro y cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme. Aun no me creo que esté en Osadía.

— De nada, ¿eh?— dice una chica a mi lado.

Abro los ojos. Tiene la voz suave, no pega allí. Lleva la ropa gris y demasiado grande para ella. Es una abnegada aunque por la expresión de su cara y lo decidida que parece no lo diría.

— Perdona… Gracias— jadeo.

Ella ríe y me da la mano para estrecharla. Yo la imito y la sonrío. Es muy guapa y tiene unos ojos grandes.

— Me llamo Molly, Abnegación—ríe.

— Yo soy John, Cordialidad— me rio también. Me hace sentir bien—. Aun no me puedo creer que… Dios— empiezo a notar la presión en el pecho.

— No te pongas a llorar, vamos— se burla—. En cuanto nos pongamos ropa negra seremos de la familia y siempre estamos los trasladados para apoyarnos entre nosotros.

— Sí… Es que… Yo… No importa.

Le quería decir que lo mío no era una decisión tomada desde hace tiempo. Que yo no tenía claro aún a que facción pertenecía y que tenía miedo. Aunque Molly era guapa, era mucho más dura y fuerte que yo, eso no era bueno siendo ella una chica y yo un chico. Se burlarían de mí aún más.

Levanto la vista y veo a otros trasladados mirarme. Ellos están de pie y me miran fijamente con superioridad, como si fuera algo muy fácil de superar y, en el fondo, tienen razón.

Pasados veinte minutos el mismo chico moreno, parece más mayor que nosotros, nos avisa para que nos preparemos. Ya estoy de pie junto a Molly y miramos por la puerta abierta. Veo pasar un techo de cristal y debajo, borrosamente, puedo distinguir formas. El tren está separado algo de los tejados y busco al fondo alguna plataforma, no la hay. Los osados saltan sobre los techos de los edificios y Molly ríe a mi lado. La oigo que dice algo parecido a "qué divertido". No puedo estar más en desacuerdo. Al final nos quedamos los dos solos y cuando yo todavía decido si saltar o abandonar mi amiga me empuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Retiro todo lo dicho, agradezco que sea más fuerte que yo porque ha conseguido hacerme caer en la gravilla del tejado. He caído rodando y me golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte. Veo a Molly aterrizar con gracia a mi lado y la sigo rápidamente. Tengo las manos rojas y raspadas y los pantalones tienen varios agujeros pero no puedo quejarme, no aquí.

Nos acercamos al borde del edificio. Veo que un chico, no mucho mayor que nosotros se ha subido al borde. Tiene el pelo muy corto y en cresta. Sus orejas y cara están llenas de pendientes, me impone bastante. También puedo ver asomar diversos tatuajes por su camiseta.

— Muy bien. Me llamo Eric y soy uno de vuestros líderes. Por aquí se entra a Osadía— dice caminando por el borde sin miedo—. Si no tenéis cojones para saltar entonces no pertenecéis a Osadía— dice muy orgulloso.

— ¿Qué hay abajo?— pregunta uno de los que se reían de mí.

Eric le mira divertido y ladea la cabeza.

— Tendréis que averiguarlo solitos. ¿Quién salta primero? ¿Nadie?

Molly me empuja para pasar entre todos. Muchos chicos la silban cuando se sube junto a Eric al borde. No les da tiempo a decir nada porque ya se ha tirado. Abro la boca cuando lo hace y los demás también se quedan sorprendidos de la valentía de la chica. Varios la siguen y me quedo de los últimos.

— A ver, el gordito. Ven aquí— me llama Eric.

Aprieto los puños y le me acerco, aunque me quedo abajo sin subirme al bordillo.

— Es para hoy— se burla.

Me subo con cuidado. No tengo mucho equilibrio. Veo que hay un agujero en el suelo y debajo oscuridad. No escuché agua así que eso no puede ser. Noto que Eric se acerca a mí.

— Espero que con tu peso no rompas la red— ríe en mi oído y me tira.

Grito como un gallina y respiro cuando mi cuerpo cae sobre la red. Está dura pero no me hace daño. Veo que alguien tose para llamar mi atención, una chica sujeta la red. Ruedo por ella y me bajo. Las rodillas aún me tiemblan cuando me acerco al grupo que ya ha saltado. Sonrío a Molly pero ella habla animadamente con otros.

En tres minutos ya estamos todos en grupo. La sala es oscura, parece un sótano, hace frío y apenas tiene unas cuantas bombillas para alumbrar. La chica que me ayudó a salir tiene el pelo lleno de rastas, sería guapa si no tuviera esa cara de imbécil.

— Los de Osadía con Lauren, los trasladados conmigo. ¡Ya!

Entre las sombras se ha acercado otro chico a la luz. Nos ha gritado con una voz que me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Es más alto que Lauren. Tiene el pelo algo largo y rizado, los ojos como gatos y nos mira como si nos fuera a matar. Casi preferiría quedarme con Eric.

Los iniciados de Osadía se van tras Lauren y los demás nos quedamos con el chico moreno.

— Casi siempre trabajo en inteligencia pero durante vuestro adiestramiento seré vuestro instructor. Me llamo Sherlock.

Por un momento para de moverse de lado a lado. Es delgado pero fuerte. No sé si es que es muy pálido o la luz le hace parecer un fantasma. Tiene un rostro diferente, angulado pero seguro que tenía más de una chica. No podría decir exactamente su edad pero parece algo más mayor que Eric.

— Que nombre más bonito…— se burla en un susurro un chico alto de Erudición a mi lado. Él también se rio de mí, creo que todos se rieron de mí en realidad.

Sherlock le mira y su expresión da miedo.

— ¿No te gusta mi nombre? ¿Cuál es el tuyo, iniciado?— pregunta tranquilamente.

Noto que el chico se tensa y se pone rígido.

— Me llamo… Me llamo George— dice con miedo.

Sherlock camina hacia él y todos le abren paso. Se para frente a George.

— A partir de ahora te llamarás listillo, ¿entendido?

— Sí, señor— responde temblando. Veo que los demás ríen en silencio.

George asiente y baja la mirada al suelo. Sherlock inspira profundamente y le mira con superioridad. Sus ojos pasan de George a mí y su expresión cambia. Seguramente estará pensando qué leches hace un gordo bajito en Osadía, o quizá como he conseguido llegar siquiera allí. No le aparto la mirada, no sé si hago mal siquiera. Me mira una última vez y se da la vuelta.

— Seguidme— gruñe.

Todos caminamos aprisa tras él. Nos lleva por túneles apenas iluminados y ese sitio me parece un laberinto. Si me dejasen solo me perdería. Bajamos por unas escaleras casi sin luz y me agarro cuando estoy a punto de tropezar y caer. Tras recorrer varios túneles más llegamos a una plaza llena de luz. Miro arriba y veo muchos metros arriba un techo de cristal que reconozco. Abajo los osados ríen, se pegan entre ellos y chillan, parecen felices. No nos entretenemos y seguimos a Sherlock.

— Esto es el Pozo, el centro de vida en Osadía.

Me fijo en que casi todo es piedra. En la pared de enfrente varios están practicando y escalan sin ningún arnés. Sonrío tontamente. Ojalá pudiera ser como ellos…

Giramos y nos metemos por otro túnel que lleva a una puerta. Sherlock pasa. Dentro hay varias literas.

— Aquí dormiréis durante las próximas diez semanas. Baño de chicas y baño de chicos— indica a dos pequeñas puertas que hay al fondo—. Cambiaos de ropa, en diez minutos reunión de iniciados.

Molly ya ha elegido cama y yo me quedo en una de la esquina, alejado de los demás. A los pies de esta hay un saco con ropa. Lo abro sobre la cama y caen varias prendas negras. Es todo bastante ajustado pero buscando encuentro algo de talla grande que me puede ir bien. Me cambio con rapidez y de espaldas a los demás sin poder evitar oír las burlas de algunos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Todos llevamos nuestras antiguas ropas en la mano y antes de entrar al comedor las tiramos a las llamas. Aquel simple gesto me hace darme cuenta de que ya no hay marcha atrás, ya no tengo nada que asimilar. Estoy aquí. O me esfuerzo o me echan.

El comedor no es muy grande y hay varias mesas largas. Me resulta todavía extraño ver a todo el mundo de negro. Dentro hay gritos. Voy cerca de Molly cuando todos los osados adultos nos escudriñan con los ojos. Me siento débil e indefenso rodeado de ellos. Ya no quedan casi huecos pero la chica me guarda un sitio en la mesa de trasladados. Cuando estoy ya sentado veo que Sherlock está en la misma mesa, come poco y en silencio.

Todos empiezan a echarse comida de las bandejas que hay en el centro. Sobre todo es carne. Hamburguesas, filetes… Pocas veces he comido eso así que cojo un trozo de cada. Al fondo veo que hay trozos de queso. Reconozco el tipo que es, en Cordialidad lo hacemos bastante a menudo. No llego así que intento estirar el brazo. Alguien coge el plato y me lo acerca. Cuando voy a coger un trozo apartan el plato y hago el ridículo. Todos se ríen de mí.

― ¿Pero quieres más con todo lo que te has echado ya?― se burla George, listillo a partir de ahora.

Yo me encojo en el asiento y veo que Sherlock me mira seriamente, lo que hunde aún más.

― No he desayunado― susurro y solo consigo que los demás se rían.

George me echa todo el queso en el plato.

― Que aproveche, gordito― susurra.

La carne está cubierta por los trozos de queso. Los aparto con el cuchillo y me como la carne picada de la hamburguesa con rapidez. Cuando acabo recojo el plato y tiro el resto a la papelera antes de salir de allí corriendo. No sé a dónde ir pero no quiero que me vean llorar. Lucho contra las lágrimas que se amontonan en mis ojos. Consigo regresar a la habitación vacía ahora y me meto al baño. El espejo no es muy grande pero me veo en él.

No soy tan gordo, no soy si quiera gordo pero tampoco soy un saco de huesos como ellos. Solo me sobran unos kilos, nada preocupante en realidad pero allí un kilo de más marca la diferencia. Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento. Si me esfuerzo perderé lo que me sobra. Comeré poco. Lo que sea para que dejen de burlarse.

Un rato después alguien entra, es Molly y viene sola.

― ¿Estás bien?

Claro que sí, como tú me has apoyado tanto en el comedor.

― Sí― miento―. No me ha gustado la comida― joder, que malo soy mintiendo.

― Ya, va a ser eso…― susurra apoyándose en la pared junto a mí―. Pasa de ellos, en cuanto empiece el entrenamiento te pondrás en forma. No estás tan gordo.

― Mira, Molly…

Ella resopla y me deja solo. Si intentaba consolarme no lo ha conseguido. Luego caigo donde estamos. En Osadía seguro que no se abrazan cuando uno tiene problemas. Te insultan para hacerte reaccionar. De momento Molly solo ha conseguido hacerme sentir peor.

Regreso al comedor. Los iniciados han hecho un grupo de pie junto a la entrada. Cuando llego están cuchicheando y pasan de mí.

― Joder, pues nos ha tocado el peor― susurra uno de Osadía.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― pregunta Molly.

― Sherlock, es el más duro de todos. Le he visto luchar y es… Dios, vence a todos en menos de medio minuto. Asusta que te cagas. Y como entrenador ya ni te cuento. Muchos han abandonado directamente por la presión que tenían con él. Iniciados de Osadía incluso.

El murmullo se extiende entre todos los iniciados y veo que Sherlock sigue sentado en la mesa ahora vacía. De pronto todos empiezan a hacer ruido con los vasos o dando patadas al suelo. Por el otro extremo entran cinco personas, entre ellos Eric. Tienen que ser los líderes de la facción.

― Iniciados― nos miran todos―, habéis escogido uniros a la facción guerrera, encargados de proteger la ciudad y sus habitantes. Aquí creemos en los actos espontáneos de valentía y en el valor que empuja a una persona a defender a otra. Respetad eso. Enorgullecednos.

Con esas palabras se marchan y todos gritan y vitorean.

Por la noche no consigo dormir. Mañana empezará mi pesadilla. Por la noche oigo a varios hablar y me tapo los oídos con la almohada. De pronto me despierto con unos fuertes golpes y siento que me quedé dormido hace apenas cinco minutos.

― Al Pozo, dos minutos― grita Sherlock.

Su voz nos hace reaccionar a todos. Yo me acosté con la ropa puesta y solo tengo que lavarme la cara. Noto que el estómago me ruge pero no tengo tiempo para desayunar. Salimos a prisa al Pozo que se encuentra vacío a estas horas de la mañana. Sherlock está en el centro esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

― El adiestramiento tiene dos pruebas. Una física y otra mental. El físico trata de forzar el cuerpo al límite y dominar las técnicas de combate. El mental, también al límite. Os enfrentareis a vuestros miedos. O acabáis con ellos o ellos acabarán con vosotros― explica y no sé cuál de las dos me da más miedo―. Os dividiremos en el entrenamiento, los nacidos aquí y los trasladados os entrenareis por separado pero os evaluaremos juntos. Cuando acabe la iniciación vuestro puesto en la clasificación determinará que trabajo tendréis en el futuro. Liderar, guardar la Muralla o vigilar a los abandonados.

Eric aparece detrás de nosotros y nos asusta a todos.

― También determinará quien pasa el corte― dice sonriendo.

Todos empiezan a murmurar.

― ¿Hay corte?

― Nuevas reglas, cuando acabe cada prueba, los peor clasificados se marcharán. Pensamos que eso… Os hará trabajar más duro y esforzaros más.

Sherlock mira a Eric sin decir nada. Dicen que es mucho más fuerte que él pero es como si le tuviera respeto.

― Abandonados― susurra Molly.

― Exacto― sonríe Eric y da una palmada―. Buena suerte a todos aunque ya sabemos quién se irá de los primeros…― dice con asco.

No levanto la vista del suelo pero ya sé que está hablando de mí. Veo sus pies al irse y cuando por fin alzo la cabeza me encuentro con los ojos claros de Sherlock. No entiendo que me quiere decir con esa mirada.

― En marcha.

Le seguimos por los túneles hasta una gran sala con muchas vigas.

― Hoy os pondré a prueba, para que comprobéis vuestros defectos y los mejoréis. Primera prueba y casi una de las más importantes. Resistencia.

Joder, la hemos hecho buena. Aún me estoy recuperando de la mini carrera, escalada y saltos de ayer. No podré ni correr cinco minutos.

― ¡Ya!

Veo que muchos se quitan la chaqueta y la tiran al suelo antes de empezar a dar vueltas. Yo lo hago también pero me dejo la chaqueta puesta. Corro despacio. Es resistencia, ¿no? Lo suyo es durar más tiempo, no correr más deprisa. En pocos minutos me doblan todos. Molly es una de las mejores corriendo, es como si se hubiera entrenado. Sherlock está de brazos cruzados en mitad de la sala y nos mira uno a uno. Cuando llega a mí me mira con asco pero yo sigo corriendo.

― Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?― me grita.

― Jo―John― jadeo.

― Se trata de correr, no de dar un paseo por el parque.

Todos ríen y noto que el pecho empieza a hacer presión para llorar. Ahora no, joder. Intento abstraerme de todos y seguir corriendo.

Después de lo que a mí me parecen horas, Sherlock nos da permiso para parar y me dejo caer al suelo. Veo borroso y por mucho que respire no me llega el aire a los pulmones. Oigo cosas, pisadas, risas, me da igual. Tras varios minutos oigo que alguien está junto a mí.

― No has desayunado― afirma―. ¿Eres idiota o qué? Joder, desayuna algo. No quiero que te mueras en uno de mis entrenamientos…

Después se marcha. Era Sherlock.

Consigo llegar al comedor pero tarde. Cojo algo de la cocina y me lo voy comiendo mientras voy a la siguiente prueba de hoy, tiro.

Ya están todos practicando. Hay varios muñecos en la azotea y todos están disparando a cierta distancia. Por los gritos de Sherlock, ninguno es demasiado bueno. El único puesto que queda vacío es el último y camino con rapidez hasta él. Todos me miran sonriendo, burlándose y yo aprieto los puños.

― Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde― oigo a Sherlock y asiento―. La montas, la cargas, seguro y disparas.

Me habla rápido y sus manos también se mueven muy rápido. Después la desmonta para que lo haga yo. Me lleva algunos minutos pero lo consigo. Meto el cargador en un golpe seco y hace un clic. Bien. La diana está sin ningún agujero y algo alejada. Tenemos un montículo de ladrillos y piedras para apoyarnos y disparar mejor. Yo apoyo los codos y me coloco en posición cómoda. Veo a los demás disparar sin mucho éxito, algunos aciertan en el borde de la diana. Miro por la mirilla. Ahora nadie me está prestando atención así que mi cuerpo se relaja por completo. La cruz está sobre el centro de la diana y aprieto el gatillo. No pasa nada. Lo intento de nuevo con más fuerza y siento que el arma me mueve entero. No sabía que pudieran tener tanta fuerza, no es una pistola demasiado grande ni pesada.

La dejo sobre el suelo y me froto el pecho donde me ha dado la culata. Entonces me doy cuenta de que todos me están mirando.

― ¿Qué…?

Sigo sus miradas hacia mi diana. El agujero está a escasos centímetros del centro. Sonrío como un estúpido. Primer tiro y soy el mejor de los iniciados. Vuelvo a coger el arma. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Sherlock se acerca a mirar. No estoy actuando bien. Quizá solo sea suerte del principiante y ahora la cague pero me siento tan eufórico que tengo que intentarlo de nuevo. Quito el seguro y me coloco. Todos me miran pero respiro con lentitud. La pistola me golpea de nuevo y me duele más. Del nuevo agujero aún sale humillo y está a un milímetro del anterior.

No puedo evitar soltar un gritito de felicidad. Todos me miran con celos y rápidamente se vuelven para seguir intentándolo.

― ¿Habías practicado disparando a manzanas y melocotones?― ríe Sherlock aunque su risa es muy forzada, incluso para estar burlándose de mí.

― Es la primera vez que cojo un arma― respondo y parezco un niño asustado.

― Ya…

Se agacha a mi lado y coge mi arma. Se está alejando de nosotros. Se gira y me hace un gesto. Salgo corriendo torpemente detrás de él. Llegamos a otra parte del tejado. Hay más dianas pero están tres veces más alejadas que las anteriores.

― Prueba aquí.

― ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?― trago saliva.

― Jesús― suspira―. No tiene sentido que sigas en el nivel de principiantes. Eres bueno y avanzas más rápido que los demás. Menos mal que tienes puntería, te ha salvado el pellejo.

Sus palabras me duelen pero le ignoro. Cojo el arma y me preparo como antes. Esta vez no doy en el centro pero no me quedo muy lejos. Si hubiera sido una persona la hubiera matado. Me sorprendo de ese último pensamiento.

― Otra vez― le oigo detrás.

¿Por qué no se larga con los demás? Me pone más nervioso que cualquiera. Esta vez fallo y le oigo chasquear la lengua.

― Practicarás aquí a partir de ahora.

Le miro sin saber qué responder o si debería hacerlo. Él camina hacia atrás durante unos metros, sin apartarme la mirada. Su pelo se mueve solo por el viento. Entonces se gira y vuelve con los demás.

Cuando ya se ha marchado me doy cuenta de lo rápido que me va el corazón. Soy buenísimo en tiro y ni lo sabía. Es una de las cosas básicas para superar la prueba física. Quizá esto compense que soy un mierda en lo demás. Además Sherlock me ha puesto un nivel superior. Es una tontería pero me siento lleno de energía y positivo. Quito el seguro y me pongo de nuevo a disparar.

En la hora de la cena Molly me llama para que me siente en su mesa. No quiero pero soy así de idiota y voy. Me siento junto a ella y me echo la comida más sana que veo en las bandejas, la cantidad justa. Nadie dice nada.

― Joder, como te has callado que eres un máquina con un arma― me elogia la muchacha de Abnegación.

― No lo sabía, es la primera vez que lo hago.

― Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo― comenta el listillo y todos ríen su broma. Me da que el que me odia es él y todos los demás solo le siguen el rollo porque es el cabecilla del grupo.

― ¿Para qué te voy a mentir?― me quejo.

George gruñe y sigue comiéndose su filete.

Como hacía en Cordialidad salgo corriendo de los primeros para ducharme. Aquí no hay límite de tiempo pero el agua está helada, eso hace que cualquiera se duche en menos de un minuto. El agua fría me despeja y me relaja los músculos. Cuando caigo sobre el colchón me percato de lo cansado y dolorido que estoy. Esta noche dormiré bien.

Abro los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Me estiro y se me resienten las piernas pero me siento totalmente descansado. Me agacho a coger los zapatos. No están. Salgo de la cama con rapidez. Estoy solo en el cuarto. El reloj marca que son las nueve de la mañana, llevo una hora de retraso. Corro descalzo por los pasillos y túneles.

Hoy nos tocaba lucha y corro hacia el gimnasio. Dentro los iniciados corren en círculos. Sherlock en el centro les manda parar.

― Bien, hoy empezaremos con lo básico― anuncia. Su voz es tan potente que se proyecta por todo el gimnasio.

Se acerca a los pequeños cuadriláteros blancos y yo me mezclo entre los demás, quizá ni se haya dado cuenta. Hay otro osado adulto junto a él. Hoy mi entrenador lleva una camiseta corta, como los demás, también va descalzo.

― Para que veáis que tipo de lucha hacemos aquí, Holmes y yo os haremos una demostración― dice el otro chico.

Ambos caminan al ring y todos lo rodeamos. Sherlock y el otro se sonríen entre ellos, como si fueran viejos amigos.

― No seré muy malo contigo…― bromea Sherlock y el chico moreno se ríe, estirando un poco.

― Ya lo veremos…

De pronto todo cambia. Los dos adversarios cambian sus expresiones y levantan los brazos en posición de defensa. Se mueven en círculo, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Intento respirar sin hacer ruido por si pudiera desconcentrarles. El chico se lanza contra Sherlock que esquiva el movimiento con gracia y vuelven a moverse como al principio.

Parecería aburrido esperar a que hagan algo pero es emocionante verles. Se lanza de nuevo y nuestro instructor le da un golpe para esquivarlo. No ha sido fuerte, solo para volver a caminar en silencio.

Al tercer intento Sherlock cambia su táctica. Se mueve tan deprisa que no distingo lo que hace. Mete una pierna entre las del otro y ya está sentado sobre su pecho en el suelo. Se aparta y ayuda a levantarse a su amigo. Se dan un apretón el hombro y ríen. Esta vez su sonrisa no es forzada y siento que se ha divertido en esa pequeña batalla.

― Bien. Primero será la posición de defensa y empezaremos con unos golpes sencillos.

* * *

_Por vacaciones no tendré acceso a un ordenador e semanas así que tendréis que esperar un pelín más para el siguiente ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nos colocamos por parejas acordes a nuestra estatura y practicamos la posición de defensa y bloqueos sencillos. Solamente estamos golpeando nuestros brazos. Derecha, izquierda. Izquierda, derecha. Es sencillo incluso para mí. Repetimos los movimientos moviéndonos por la sala, agachándonos… Entonces Sherlock nos manda parar y todos nos acercamos a él que está colocando delante de una pizarra electrónica.

— Esta es vuestra clasificación, al final de cada día se actualizará con los puntos que habéis ganado o perdido en el día. Como veis aquí estáis representados todos, tanto iniciados trasladados como iniciados procedentes de Osadía.

Me cuelo entre la gente. Las últimas dos filas de nombres están en rojo, corren peligro. Las otras cinco están el gris claro. Por más que busco mi nombre no está entre los rojos, entonces caigo. Ayer hice muy buen entrenamiento de tiro y aunque soy pésimo corriendo, me he colocado entre la última fila de los que están a salvo. La pantalla se actualiza y mi nombre se desplaza hasta el penúltimo puesto.

Aprieto los puños inquieto. No, no puede ser. Iba genial y ahora solo me separan dos personas del último puesto. Siento que el estómago se me revuelve por los nervios y miro al entrenador. Me está mirando fijamente. Su expresión es neutra pero sé que por dentro se está riendo de mí. Me trago mi orgullo y espero a que todos se vayan del gimnasio.

— Señor…— no sé muy bien como dirigirme a él—. Sherlock— rectifico—, ayer… O sea, antes iba en… Y ahora…

— Pareces estúpido. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo o solo vas a balbucear como un bebé?— sus palabras me atraviesan.

— Hace unos segundos estaba en la parte gris y ahora casi estoy el último. Ayer hice un buen entrenamiento de tiro, no entiendo por qué repentinamente me…

— ¿Te crees que te puedes saltar el calentamiento e irte de rositas?— casi me escupe y pasa por mi lado, empujándome por el hombro.

Él es mucho más alto que yo y me desestabiliza. Consigo quedarme en pie y le observo marcharse descalzo. Quisiera decirle que nadie me despertó y que me habían robado los zapatos pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Regreso al cuarto. La mayoría se está duchando, otros ya se han puesto ropa limpia. A los pies de mi cama veo las botas negras. Están llenas de polvo. Busco entre las literas y Molly me guiña un ojo. ¿Qué quiere de mí? A veces me apoya y otras veces me deja hundirme en la mierda.

La verdad es que nunca diría que es una abnegada. Es como si hubiera nacido en la facción equivocada. Es de las mejores iniciadas de nuestro grupo. Es atlética, valiente y tiene la mirada de un osado. Hasta una estirada es mejor que yo. Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos. Si me quedo quieto quizá ni se enteren de que estoy aquí…

—

— ¿Has dejado de chupársela a Holmes y te ha puesto el último?— oigo que me hablan en la cena pero sigo comiendo con la vista pegada al plato.

— Pues mira, quizá follándote haga que pierdas unos cuantos kilos. Te está haciendo un favor y todo— oigo decir a una chica.

Después oigo un murmullo de "te has pasado" y "¿tú de que vas?". Recojo mi plato y lo llevo a la pila de los sucios, escabulléndome corriendo de los demás. Hoy es sábado y por lo que he escuchado pensaban irse todos al Pozo por la noche.

Sigo preguntándome cómo he sobrevivido una semana en Osadía. Mañana domingo tendremos el día libre, espero que mis músculos puedan recuperarse en esas veinticuatro horas. Los días han sido igual que el primero. Resistencia corriendo, tiro y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En esta última nos han colocado frente a sacos de arena. Sherlock nos enseñó unos movimientos y ataques que practicamos durante horas seguidas. Cada vez que nos enseña cómo hacer algo sus músculos se tensan y se marcan más. Su cuerpo se mueve tan rápido y con una facilidad...

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana me despiertan los demás. Casi todos van borrachos y no llegan ni a los colchones. Me hago un ovillo contra la pared. Alguien ha encendido la luz y la vuelve a apagar, repetidas veces. Cerca escucho a dos que se están liando, otros gritan y se ríen.

Al final me quedé dormido y sobre las diez de la mañana me despierto. Me siento bien al estirarme. Cojo mi ropa limpia y me ducho tranquilamente, tengo el baño para mí solo. En el comedor, más de lo mismo. Apenas hay gente y son los osados más adultos. Desayuno lo que quiero sin miedo a que se metan con mi peso. Decido bajar al Pozo y dar una vuelta. Está prácticamente vacío así que puedo pasear sin problemas. Hay varias tiendas de ropa, toda negra y ajustada. Llevamos un sistema por puntos. Cada semana ganas unos puntos para gastar en las tiendas. Como somos iniciados no tenemos muchos pero un capricho me podría alegrar el fin de semana.

Paso delante de varias tiendas de maquillaje para chica y entro en la última tienda de ropa para hombres. La ropa es bonita, cazadoras de cuero, vaqueros negros, botas militares… Tengo ya ropa y aunque me haya gustado una chaqueta si me la compro seguro que George acabaría quemándomela. Hay varios clubes en el piso más inferior, todos cerrados ahora. Pero veo una tienda que me he saltado, parece un estudio de piercings y tatuajes.

La tienda es la más grande de todas. La ilumina una tenue luz roja. A la derecha está la zona de perforaciones y hay varias fotos con modelos. Nunca he pensado en hacerme uno, en Cordialidad nadie llevaba pendientes si quiera. Hay tantos sitios donde hacérselo que me mareo un poco y camino hasta la zona de tatuajes.

También hay una gran pared con fotos o dibujos que se ha tatuado la gente. Son bonitos pero también dolorosos. Paseo entre las fotos y veo a un hombre sentado en un escritorio, está dibujando y reconozco su pelo canoso.

— ¿Greg?

El hombre levanta la vista y me sonríe.

— Pero bueno, por fin veo al famoso John de Osadía— ríe pero no le comprendo. Me salió Cordialidad, ¿cómo sabe que me metí en Osadía? ¿Acaso estaba en la Ceremonia? ¿O me lo he cruzado por aquí y no me he dado cuenta?

Le sonrío y me acerco a la mesa. Veo que está dibujando un águila cazando un ratón.

— Vaya… Es genial— digo asombrado.

— Gracias— dice dándole la vuelta para que lo pueda observar mejor. El dibujo es bastante realista pero tiene un toque que le ha dado Greg.

— Eres tatuador.

— Muy listo, John— ríe pero no se burla de mí, solo hace una broma—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tenía seguro que te quedarías con los tuyos.

— Ya… No sé qué pinto aquí pero es mejor que de dónde vengo— Greg entiende que no quiero hablar de eso y asiente.

— Me han hablado mucho de ti— el corazón se me acelera un poco y sonrío nerviosamente—. Una persona me ha contado lo bueno que eres con un arma…— dice haciéndose el misterioso.

— ¿Quién?— murmuro.

Si alguien me ha alagado por disparar con puntería y se lo cuenta a los demás es que tiene que estar loco, no conozco a nadie al que le caiga bien.

— Tu entrenador— le miro con rapidez y se me abren los ojos. Eso no es posible—. No me mires así, Sherlock no es tan cabrón… Bueno, normalmente sí— ríe.

— ¿Le conoces?

— Claro que le conozco— me grita ofendido y gira en su silla divertido—. Creo que soy el único amigo que tiene de verdad— añade más bajo—. Le conocí cuando tenía tu edad, cuando empezó la iniciación.

Cojo una silla cercana y me siento también, esto suena muy interesante.

— Su primer fin de semana vino, se plantó frente a mí y me dijo algo así como "tatúame toda la espalda"— dice poniendo voz de niño pequeño y ríe—. Yo le dije que cuando acabara la iniciación le haría el tatuaje que quisiera y gratis, además.

Ladeo la cabeza sonriendo levemente. Eso no puede ser verdad. Es imposible imaginarse a Sherlock Holmes de adolescente y siendo así de infantil.

— No le digas que te lo he contado o me cuelga— rio—. Pero sí… ¿Tú quieres un tatuaje?

— No…— ¿o sí?—. No lo sé, solo daba una vuelta por aquí. ¿Qué pasó después?— insisto.

Greg se coloca el lápiz en la oreja y me mira sonriendo.

— Me caes bien pero eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

— Tiene los brazos tatuados y sé que la espalda también— añado rápidamente.

— Como te lo sabes, ¿eh?— pone voz sugerente y me sonrojo—. Sherlock vino a mi tienda como un niño. Igual que tú ahora. Cuando acabas la iniciación eres otra persona. Aunque apenas sean tres meses, te cambia, sales como un adulto y con la cabeza en su sitio.

Yo asiento agradecido de que no siguiera por ese camino y mis mejillas vuelven a su color.

— ¿Tienes algún consejo para sobrevivir a la iniciación?

— Ten cuidado con los amigos, en cuanto pueden te clavan un cuchillo por detrás.

— Tranquilo, no tengo muchos…

Greg me mira con algo de pena.

— Ten cuidado también con tus entrenadores, especialmente con Eric. No les provoques pero tampoco vayas de lameculos, tú mantente al margen de todo, haz tu trabajo y punto. Además, eres bueno en tiro, eso te beneficiará. Aunque no seas tan bueno en las demás cosas, a Eric le encantarás por lo bien que manejas una pistola y te querrá entre sus filas. Con las demás pruebas seguro que te… Ayuda, vamos que en la pelea te pondrá con gente fácil.

Yo asiento y memorizo todo lo que me dice. Esto me da esperanzas de sobrevivir a la iniciación.

— Vale, lo recordaré todo.

Greg me sonríe y se pone en pie.

— Si quieres hacerte algún tatuaje o piercing te haré un descuento— me aprieta el hombro muy fuerte.

Salgo de la tienda con más dudas que antes, y todas tienen un factor común, Sherlock Holmes. Me reconforta saber que cuando empezó la iniciación era más niño y más infantil que yo pero me asusta que ahora se haya convertido en lo que es. Tendré que visitar a Greg otra vez para conseguir más información, quizá eso me ayude a que le caiga mejor. Sea como sea, tengo que concentrarme en mejorar mi tiro. Si soy lo bastante bueno llamaré la atención de Eric y me hará más fácil superar las demás pruebas.

—

Lunes y todos esperamos a Sherlock. Le seguimos cuando llega pero no nos manda correr en el gimnasio. Salimos de la sede de Osadía por un camino nuevo y el sol nos ciega a todos. Hace siete días que no veo la luz de la mañana y se siente bien sentir el calor sobre la piel por mucho que lo odiara en Cordialidad.

— ¡Vamos!— empieza a correr y todos le seguimos.

Soy el último y apenas puedo verle pero cuando encuentro un hueco veo los rizos de su nuca votar. Corre como si no le costase esfuerzo. Hoy va en manga corta también y puedo ver los tatuajes de sus brazos. No los entiendo. No son osados. No son águilas, ni fuego, ni tiburones, ni nada que se haría un osado. Son cosas más bien de… Erudición. Pero parece que nadie a parte de mí se cuestiona por los tatuajes de nuestro entrenador. Quizá me estoy obsesionando demasiado.

Tres horas después estoy en las duchas. Soy rápido y corro al comedor a comerme algo de camino a la azotea para practicar tiro. Los demás ya han avanzado de nivel pero yo lo he hecho dos veces más. Veo que Sherlock habla con los otros a lo lejos y les hace una demostración. Incluso desde aquí me fascina. Cuando camina hacia mí desmonto y monto la pistola varias veces.

— A ver, hoy empezaremos a movernos— cuando me da clases de tiro no me habla como en las demás. Me trata como a un igual casi, no se burla como en lucha—. Ya disparas perfectamente, ahora tendrás que practicar mientras andas y corres, mientras te escondes detrás de un andamio, mientras te proteges de los enemigos. Tienes que ser sigiloso. En esos casos solo tendrás una oportunidad para disparar. Si aciertas, ganas. Si fallas descubren tu posición y te matan.

Coge otra arma y le sigo de cerca. Hay varias dianas esparcidas por la azotea, y varios sitios para esconderse. Se mueve deprisa pero sus pisadas apenas hacen ruido en la gravilla. Se esconde tras una salida de humo y dispara a tres dianas, todas en el centro. Entonces rueda por el suelo con agilidad y se pega a una pared, disparando a otras dos dianas, centro de nuevo.

— ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?— yo asiento—. Ahora mismo podrías trabajar como francotirador perfectamente pero sé que puedes hacer más, quiero ver más de ti— me entrega el arma y pasa a mi lado para regresar con los demás iniciados.

"Sé que puedes hacer más." "Quiero ver más de ti." Esas palabras se sienten como un subidón de adrenalina. No soy tan ágil como para hacer las cosas que me acaba de mostrar pero poco a poco lo seré. Hoy me concentro en tirar desde una posición mala, oculto detrás de algo. Me asomo y disparo.

Por la noche en la cena me obligo a no sonreír. He visto que nuestro entrenador se ha sentado en la mesa de atrás y veo que Greg también, junto a él. Me giro ligeramente y el tatuador me saluda demasiado alto que todos se enteran, incluso los de mi mesa. Veo que Sherlock arruga la frente y mira a su amigo sin entender. Este ríe y empieza a charlar.

Yo me vuelvo, mierda. Ahora sabrá que soy un cotilla de su vida y que estoy más que obsesionado con él. Acabo rápido y me voy a la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando empieza la tercera semana cambian algunas actividades. En las prácticas de tiro ya no vamos a la azotea. Bajamos a un gimnasio, exactamente igual que al que solemos practicar lucha pero tiene varias dianas, con forma humana, en la pared del fondo. Al lado hay una mesa llena de cuchillos. No son muy grandes y me imagino lo que habrá que hacer.

— Mismas reglas— anuncia Sherlock—, utilizando cuchillos. Empezad— grita.

Todos cogemos algunos cuchillos y nos colocamos detrás de la línea. Empiezan a lanzar y en vez de clavar la punta le dan con el mango y caen estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Respiro y lanzo uno, obteniendo el mismo resultado que ellos. Siento los ojos de Sherlock pasear detrás de nosotros, no puedo fallarle ahora.

Lanzo otros tres y obtengo lo mismo. Los demás parecen alegrarse de que falle. Idiotas. Voy variando la fuerza con la que lanzo los cuchillos, a veces los agarro por el mango, otras por el filo, hasta que consigo que uno se quede clavado. Los demás empiezan también a conseguirlo, algunos. Tengo que esforzarme más.

Pruebo más lanzamientos hasta que le pillo el tranquillo. Cojo más cuchillos y los lanzo seguidos, dando en el pecho de la diana y el último, en el centro de la cabeza.

De pronto oigo que alguien aplaude lentamente a nuestra espalda y todos paramos para girarnos.

— Quién iba a decir que el gordito tendría esta puntería— se burla Eric aunque siento algo escondido en el tono de su voz, le gusta lo que ve—. Holmes me ha estado informando de lo bien que se te da esto.

Yo asiento y miro de reojo a Sherlock que está concentrado en el suelo. Mis compañeros me vuelven a mirar con asco por tener la atención del líder de Osadía.

— Haznos una demostración, por favor— insiste Eric.

Rápidamente cojo cinco cuchillos más y me coloco en la línea. Todos me miran bastante cabreados y me empiezan a sudar las manos. Si no era suficiente con tener los ojos de Sherlock clavados en mí, tener a diez más y, sobretodo, los de Eric, no ayudaban para nada. Me seco las palmas y los lanzo. El primero y el segundo se clavan cerca de los anteriores, el tercero tira uno que ya estaba clavado, los lanzamientos han sido casi perfectos y siento mi corazón latir con felicidad dentro de mi pecho. Me giro y Eric mira fascinado la diana.

— Hoy es el primer día que coges los cuchillos, ¿no?

— Hoy es el primer día para todos— insiste Sherlock.

Eric me sonríe y siento que su mirada significa algo más. Entonces se queda con Sherlock hablando de otras cosas y todos continuamos tirando.

Con lo que no contaba es con que los demás me odiasen aún más por ser uno de los favoritos de Eric. Al regresar al cuarto, de los últimos, me encuentro que mi cama está deshecha, todo tirado por el suelo, la almohada rajada y han sacado varios muelles del colchón. Trago saliva y lo recojo todo sin mirar a George y su grupito que me observan desde el fondo de la habitación entre risas. Cuando acabo salgo del cuarto, buscando algún sitio donde estar solo.

Este fin de semana son las visitas de los familiares. No creo que nadie venga preguntando por mí así que me dedico a pasear por el Pozo pero alejado de la zona que han puesto para las visitas. Desde lejos veo que Molly discute con un hombre, seguramente su padre que no aprueba su elección. Sigo caminando y paso delante de un pequeño bar donde los osados van a beber. El bar está abierto siempre y dentro veo a Greg hablar demasiado alto, casi gritando con… Sherlock. Me siento un poco acosador, obsesionado por él. Solo quiero caerle bien, dudo que lo consiga.

Greg está de espaldas a la puerta y mi entrenador frente a él por lo que me ve y me clava los ojos como cuchillos. Greg se gira y me saluda. Yo salgo corriendo de allí. A saber que hablarán de mí…

Los fines de semana suelen estar los gimnasios casi vacíos. Apenas hay unas pocas personas practicando. Me dirijo a los sacos de arena que están colgados en fila para los iniciados y le doy un puñetazo al primero. Los nudillos me duelen pero doy otro golpe. Ni si quiera consigo que el saco se mueva mucho. Esto es una mierda, queda una semana para la última lucha y mi nombre sigue peligrando en la lista de clasificados. Pero no podrán conmigo.

Regreso a la habitación, el sábado, de madrugada. Al final me pasé todo el día "entrenando". Una chica mayor se acercó y me dio algunos consejos. Era guapísima. Me meto en las duchas y me acuesto enseguida. El domingo, todos se levantan con resaca y tras desayunar yo corro de nuevo a los gimnasios. No me echarán de allí tan fácilmente.

A la hora de comer cojo un descanso para ir a coger un bocadillo al comedor. Cuando regreso al gimnasio Holmes está frente a mi saco. Mierda. Toda la fuerza y positivismo que tenía dentro se esfuman al verle. Me acerco todo lo despacio que puedo.

— Así no vas a ganar nunca— se gira al verme y sus ojos felinos me desmoronan.

— Ya…— bajo la cabeza.

Sherlock se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo. Yo me quedo embobado con sus tatuajes, como siempre. Se coloca frente al saco y le da un puñetazo que hace que se balancee con fuerza. Lo coge con ambos brazos para ponerlo en su posición.

— Solo pegas con el brazo, tienes que hacerlo con todo el cuerpo— me explica repitiendo el golpe—. Yo no tengo los mismos músculos que los demás y mira. Es porque golpeo con la fuerza de todo el cuerpo— se lleva las manos al pecho y trago saliva.

— Yo lo intento pero…

— Por Dios, deja de parecer un llorica patético, hazme el favor. Haciéndote la víctima no conseguirás nada. Y superar la prueba porque le caes bien a Eric es muy rastrero.

Levanto la vista y aprieto la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no estoy…!

— Lo que tú digas. Aunque no me hubiera contado Greg lo que tramáis, se te nota. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser el lameculos de Eric para conseguir superar la prueba? Me has decepcionado.

Su última frase me oprime el pecho. Yo no quiero decepcionarle, a él no.

— No hay otra forma de que supere la prueba física— me intento explicar a prisa. Estoy rabioso pero a la vez tengo ganas de llorar—. Ya me has visto, no sé luchar. Es imposible que gane una puta lucha. Soy un gordo que no sabe ni qué hace en Osadía.

Me echo unos pasos hacia atrás y giro el rostro. Ahora no puedo ponerme a llorar y desmoronarme, ahora no.

— Pues sí, no sé qué haces en Osadía si pretendes superar la prueba así. Eso es de un cobarde. Haberte quedado en el campo plantando flores.

— ¡Te crees que me gustaba eso! ¿Te crees que me gustaba pasarme el día allí sin hacer nada? Quiero hacer algo que sirva de verdad, quiero… Cambiar y dejar de ser un bajito, rellenito, y…

— No vuelvas a decir eso— me grita.

— Pero…

— ¡Joder! Ven aquí— me ruge y me coloco a su lado. Sorbo por la nariz para no soltar ninguna lágrima—. No vas a dejar que esos iniciados gilipollas te hagan sentir así, no vamos a darles el placer de ver cómo te hundes. Coloca los puños.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que me dice pero los coloco en alto.

— Cuando ataques tienes que mover el cuerpo. Si estiras solo el brazo no te sirve. Tienes que moverte tu entero hacia delante— me coge por las muñecas y como si fuese un muñeco me mueve, realizando el movimiento con lentitud.

Pega su pecho a mi espalda y me inclina hacia delante.

— Vale…— sus manos me sueltan y seguramente esté sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sacudo la cabeza y me concentro.

Imito su movimiento despacio, esta vez solo, y más tarde rápido. El saco se mueve hacia atrás y vuelve con fuerza. Sherlock lo para, gracias a Dios, antes de que me dé de lleno. Sonrío. No sé muy bien por qué me ayuda pero mejor no darle las gracias, vaya a ser que se me deje.

Hasta las tres de la mañana no me meto en la cama y estoy tan nervioso que no podré dormir nada. Me pase toda la tarde y noche entrenando con Sherlock. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía, explicándome las cosas despacio, cogiéndome para demostrármelo… Me giro en la cama y cierro los ojos. No soy una maldita adolescente, joder. Es un hombre, solo me ayuda y es amable conmigo. Por eso me gusta. Me gusta como amigo, solamente como amigo.

"Mañana después del entrenamiento quédate"

Así es como se despidió antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente noto mariposas dentro de mi estómago. Holmes da algunas directrices a todos los trasladados y nos coloca por parejas. Me toca contra un veraz. Se burla de mí normalmente, está en el grupito de George, pero es el más escuálido de ellos. Miro a Sherlock de reojo que me observa desde un extremo del gimnasio. Tengo que demostrarle lo que aprendí de la noche anterior.

Pongo los brazos en posición de defensa y me muevo en círculos. Él ataca primero y me da en el costado. Duele pero sigo en posición de defensa. Yo le intento golpear en el estómago y me para el ataque pero vuelvo a darle en la mejilla izquierda, con todo el cuerpo y cae hacia atrás. Aun así se levanta con rapidez. No me importa, es la primera vez que tiro a alguien al suelo y no me puedo sentir mejor.

Quince minutos después, nunca había durado tanto, me rindo. Tengo varios moratones nuevos. Voy a beber agua.

— Así se hace, Jack— grita George—. Dándole duro a las bolitas de grasa.

Noto como si me dieran de nuevo en el estómago. No me acostumbro a su originalidad con los insultos.

— ¿Tanto te gustan las bolitas de grasa?— pregunta Holmes en alto—. Pues estarás el resto de la semana ayudando en las cocinas a quitar la grasa— dice en tono neutro y todos se quedan en silencio—. Sois todos de Osadía, lo seréis en unas semanas. No permitiré que insultes de esa manera a nadie de tu misma facción. Somos todos una familia y si alguien tiene algún problema se larga, ¿entendido? Tú, listillo, no eres ya de Erudición, estás en Osadía, como todos los demás y si no respetas a tu familia, te largas. Espero que todos aprendáis algo con esto. La competitividad es sana en el rin, en las prácticas de tiro, pero no así. Solo sois unos niñatos que os creéis los mejores. Ya veremos si todos pasáis todas las pruebas. Venga, continuad.

Cada uno regresa a su actividad, ahora todos en silencio pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar al entrenador. Nadie me había defendido así. No debería haberlo hecho, todos se burlarán aún más ahora que tengo otro "protector" pero me da exactamente igual. Le importo de verdad a Sherlock.

Todos se van cuando acaba el entrenamiento y yo finjo abrocharme los cordones hasta que nos quedamos solos.

— Oye, lo de antes…— empiezo y me quedó sin palabras al mirarle—. Da igual.

— Bien, hoy nos centraremos en los defectos de tus rivales. Uno a uno, ten buena memoria, no sé quién te tocará en la lucha final. Como Eric lo elegirá y tú eres su favorito… Será el que peor vaya. Igualmente, no quiero que por eso dejes de entrenar y de esforzarte.

— No lo haré— le aseguro.

— Bien, empecemos por Molly, es una de las mejores pero como todos, tiene fallos…

Hoy me voy a dormir a las dos. Mi cerebro va muy rápido, repitiendo toda la información nueva. Sherlock me dio consejos sobre todos mis rivales. George es muy fuerte pero estúpido, siempre realiza los mismos movimientos, Molly es muy buena pero deja desprotegidas sus piernas, una patada la derribaría… Tras eso me estuvo enseñando movimientos nuevos, qué hacer exactamente contra cada uno. No volví a comentar el tema de defenderme tampoco.

Al día siguiente hacemos tiro y lanzamiento de cuchillos. En tiro ya puedo moverme como quiera, disparar a dianas en movimiento, incluso hacer de francotirador desde casi un kilómetro de distancia. Algo parecido con los cuchillos. Esa noche, en la cena, Eric me hace una señal para que le siga. Busco a mi entrenador entre las mesas y su mirada me dice que no vaya. Aun así lo hago.

Le sigo por varios túneles nuevos y llegamos a una sala, como de reuniones, aunque dudo que ellos hagan de esas, será para visitas. Me ofrece un asiento.

— Sabrás por qué estás aquí.

— Algo me imagino…— él ríe por mi broma no intencionada, solo estoy nervioso.

— Bueno, nunca antes habíamos tenido un tirador tan bueno como tú en la iniciación, ni si quiera nacido en Osadía— empezó—. Te queremos en nuestro equipo como jefe del escuadrón Gamma, son básicamente los tiradores, francotiradores… Y también te queremos para que entrenes en tiro y lanzamiento de cuchillo a próximos iniciados.

Sabía que era el favorito de Eric pero eso no me lo esperaba.

— Aún no he superado ni la prueba física…

— Oh, ah, ya. No te preocupes, eso está resuelto— me sonríe.

No. No. No.

— No quiero que me lo pongáis fácil, quiero superarla como los demás. Por favor— parezco tonto.

— Claro que no— sonríe aún más.

— En serio.

— Mira, John— me aprieta el brazo—, tú concéntrate en las prácticas de tiro. Nadie sabrá nada, no vas a quedar el primero pero tampoco te irás, algo… normal. Para que nadie sospeche.

No quiero, claro que no. Eso es trampa. Pero no puedo negarme a Eric, no al líder de Osadía. Podría echarme esa misma noche si me enfrento a él.

Acabo asintiendo y salgo de allí con la cabeza gacha. Voy al gimnasio, donde me estará esperando Sherlock. No quiero verle y ver su cara de decepción pero tengo que hacerlo. Aunque vaya a ganar la lucha final, quiero esforzarme todo lo posible por ser un osado.

— Patadas, empieza— es lo único que me dice Holmes cuando llego.

Yo asiento y empiezo a darle al saco de arena mientras él lo sujeta por el otro lado. Le doy con fuerza, con rabia. Imaginando que es Eric, George, o cualquiera de esos idiotas. Le doy fuerte también por Sherlock. En su voz noté decepción, enfado. No quiero que piense así de mí. Quiero demostrarle que pase lo que pase soy un buen osado.

—

— No tengo otra opción— corro por los pasillos y le alcanzo.

Aunque me odie ahora quiero darle una explicación.

— John, no me vengas con excusas…— murmura sin parar de caminar.

— Si no acepto me echará y lo sabes. No quiero ser un abandonado— tengo que caminar a prisa para no perderle el paso.

— No sé qué es peor, ser un sin facción o ser el perrito faldero de Eric.

— ¡Oye, yo no quiero esto! ¡Por eso estoy entrenando tanto contigo! Quiero ser un osado de verdad, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí.

Cierro la boca en cuanto suelto esa frase. Mierda. Sherlock se gira despacio y me mira. Leo sus ojos claros. Me observan de arriba abajo buscando una respuesta o reacción, sin entender, como un erudito.

— Tú me estás ayudando tanto…— intento explicarme entre balbuceos—. Me la suda Eric. Quiero luchar y poder ganar a mi rival de verdad, porque soy fuerte y rápido, porque merezco estar en Osadía. Si a ti te molesta que vaya a ganar haciendo trampas, no sabes cómo me jode todo esto a mí.

Sherlock baja la mirada arrugando la frente.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que opine yo?— me pregunta de pronto.

— Tú… Eres mi entrenador.

Sherlock suelta una carcajada amarga y se da la vuelta, caminando hacia la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Me siento perdido, no sé cómo debo actuar a partir de ahora. ¿Me quedo después con Sherlock o ya no va a ayudarme? Apenas quedan cuatro días antes de la lucha final y no me puedo sentir peor. Él confiaba en mí, veía algo en mí y por eso me ayudaba. Ahora a saber qué pensará.

Recapacito mis palabras mientras camino hacia el Pozo, es la hora de la comida pero no quiero estar en el comedor ahora mismo. "Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí." Es una frase que tiene muchos significados, me asusto pensando qué sentido le di yo, o peor, qué sentido le dio Holmes.

Sin darme cuenta llego a la tienda de tatuajes. Dentro veo a Greg charlar con alguien y mi corazón se acelera pensando que podría ser mi entrenador, pero no lo es, es una chica. Parece que están coqueteando así que me voy. Quisiera tener un amigo al que contarle estas cosas.

Por la tarde tenemos prácticas de tiro, en la azotea. Es la última clase y hará una especie de prueba. No contará tanto como la de lucha aun así. Me pongo junto a Molly que me sonríe haciéndose una coleta con el pelo.

— ¿Listo Watson? ¿Dónde estabas en la comida?

— Verás, es que… Quisiera contarte una cosa— murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Líos de faldas?

— No exactamente, es que últimamente he estado…

Pero Molly pasa de mí en cuanto aparece Sherlock y se acerca a nosotros. La veo que se mueve entre los iniciados hasta quedar cerca de él. Siempre lo hace pero pensaba que estaba emocionada por saber qué tenía que hacer y empezar la primera a disparar, por ejemplo. Pero no está eufórica por la prueba de hoy, está eufórica por estar cerca de él. Como puedo ser tan idiota.

Molly sigue los movimientos de sus manos con los ojos abiertos y, cuando se da la vuelta, sigue mirándole de arriba abajo. La pillo mordiéndose el labio inferior y me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

Sherlock es atractivo, es normal, ¿no? Pero que sea precisamente Molly y que yo no me haya dado cuenta hasta casi un mes después me jode, y no precisamente poco.

Nos colocamos en nuestros sitios. Eric aparece para supervisar la prueba pero aún tenemos unos minutos para practicar. Monto la pistola en menos de un minuto, intentando hacer ruido para captar la atención del entrenador que pasea entre nosotros. Se para a mi lado aunque mirando a mi "amiga".

— Es que no puedo— la oigo decir como si fuera un animal herido.

Sherlock le quita el arma de las manos y la monta frente a ella con gracia. Ella asiente y le mira fijamente, con media sonrisa, una sonrisa que no deberías hacerle a un entrenador.

— Estoy nerviosa y…

Decido no escuchar la conversación. No quiero saber cómo coquetea Molly con él y menos cómo le responde él. Disparo varias veces seguidas, dando todas en el centro. Estoy rígido pero la rabia tiene un extraño poder sobre mí. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que la antigua abnegada me mira indignada, como diciéndome que por qué disparo ahora, que no puede oír lo que le tiene que decir su amorcito.

Cuando acabamos dejo la pistola montada junto a las demás. Eric me sonríe desde la puerta así que trato de tardar bastante para no tener que encontrármelo por las escaleras.

— ¿No tienes prisa por saber en qué puesto has quedado?— la voz grave arrastra las palabras detrás de mí.

— No— respondo con brusquedad.

Le oigo hacer cosas pero no quiero darme la vuelta, no puedo estar solo con él, no aun.

— ¿Vas a venir hoy a que te entrene?

No entiendo por qué me lo pregunta. ¿No estaba enfadado conmigo? Debería ser yo el que hace esa pregunta.

— No lo sé, ¿tú quieres?— me muerdo la lengua. Otra vez preguntándole cosas sobre él, tengo esa mala costumbre—. Si puedes, sí. Te lo agradecería.

— Bien, Hooper quiere venir un rato también.

La sangre me hierve dentro del cuerpo y noto que la rabia vuelve a mí, haciendo que suba una verborrea de palabras por mi garganta que no debería decir.

— Como no— gruño.

— ¿Perdona?— es entonces cuando me atrevo a mirarle y mi corazón se acelera un poco, solo un poquito. Sus rizos se mueven con el viento.

— Lo que has oído— aprieto los puños, aquel ataque de valentía no podría acabar muy bien.

Le veo aclararse la garganta algo incómodo, como si no quisiera que sepa lo que se trae entre manos con la chica.

— Le diré que no venga si te molesta tanto.

Abro la boca sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso. No me tiene que culpar a mí, no estoy celoso de Molly.

— Haz lo que te dé la gana con ella. No hace falta que me entrenes esta tarde si quieres ir a…— ¿besarte? ¿Acostarte?—, hacer lo que quieras con ella. Solo dímelo y punto.

— ¡No quiero hacer nada con ella!— veo la indignación en cada centímetro de su rostro—. No sé de donde te sacas esas cosas, John.

Caigo en que a todos los iniciados los llama por su apellido o mote menos a mí.

— Pero ella… Es decir, tú también…— cierro la boca de golpe.

La valentía se ha transformado en vergüenza y humillación. Soy un idiota. Soy gilipollas e imbécil. Ahora no solo sé que Sherlock no corresponde la obsesión adolescente de Molly, también sé que sí estaba celoso por ello. Y Sherlock lo sabe también.

— Te veré en media hora donde siempre— anuncia con voz solemne y me deja solo en el tejado.

—

Molly me está esperando cuando bajo por las escaleras. Oigo sus gritos y qué tengo la culpa de haberlo estropeado todo. Es tan tonta. Después me acusa de estar yo colado por él, también me acusa de todo el rato que pasamos solos él y yo y que como vea algo raro sabrá que hay favoritismo y nos echarán a los dos. Ni si quiera asimilo lo que dice, sus palabras se escurren por mi cuerpo sin siquiera entrar por mis oídos.

El entrenamiento de hoy es duro pero me siento eufórico cuando acabamos. Sherlock sonríe también, quizá sí se sienta orgulloso de mí. Me acuesto y me duermo enseguida.

Los días siguientes son iguales. Entrenamiento con todos por las mañanas y uno privado por las noches. El día anterior a la prueba final nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

— Mañana te tocará con Stewart— me dice. Stewart es el veraz, es el segundo peor, después de mí.

Yo asiento. Noto en su voz algo oculto, sigue algo enfadado por toda la situación.

— Baja los puños sin querer, mandíbula izquierda, tiene una encía mal— recito los defectos del veraz y Sherlock gira la cabeza intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

— Sí… Lo harás bien. No hace falta que te desee suerte.

— Oye, repito que es la única salida que me queda si no quiero que…

— Lo sé, John. Lo sé.

Suspiro y meto las manos en los bolsillos. Quiero agradecerle todo ese esfuerzo que ha hecho por ayudarme a mejorar pero no encuentro palabras. Quizá ni si quiera debería decirle nada.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

— Descansa y desayuna muchas proteínas.

Yo asiento pero mis pies no quieren moverse. Y él tampoco se va. Abro la boca y me imita.

— Greg te desea suerte también— eso no es lo que esperaba oír.

— Oh, ya, claro.

Paso a su lado y me voy del gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

—

Todos desayunamos en silencio, incluso George no hace ni una sola broma sobre mi peso. Se levantan y se van hacia los gimnasios, yo me desvío hacia el baño. Tengo algunas ojeras, no demasiadas pero mi rostro es triste. Voy a ganar, quiero pensar que por méritos propios pero sé que no es verdad. Me quito la chaqueta y me observo. Mis brazos no están tan flácidos como hace un mes, podría decirse que hasta tienen algo de forma. La camiseta es ajustada pero no me da tantos reparos como cuando llegué a Osadía. No tengo tanta tripa y mis músculos empiezan a aparecer dejando atrás la grasa.

Sonrío feliz. Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí y me gusta verme en el espejo. Espero que a Sherlock también.

Ya ha empezado la primera lucha. George contra Molly. Eric, Sherlock y los iniciados, trasladados y nacidos en Osadía, observan la lucha detenidamente. Yo me mezclo entre ellos.

Casi media hora después George derriba a Molly, que se rinde.

Las peleas se suceden y no puedo prestarles atención, estoy nervioso y me suda todo el cuerpo.

— Penúltima lucha— anuncia Sherlock con un papel en las manos—. Watson contra Railey.

Abro los ojos todo lo que puedo. ¿Railey? ¿Y Stewart? Sherlock me mira con ojos neutros pero sé que él tiene algo que ver. Eric está muy nervioso a su lado y le quita el papel de las manos.

— Creo que ha habido un error— dice en alto—. No es Railey, es…

— ¡Es Railey!— grito subiéndome el rin.

Le dije a Sherlock que quería ganar por mis méritos propios y eso ha hecho. No le defraudaré. Railey sube junto a mí. Es más alto y algo musculado, pero tampoco tanto. Suele estar entre los puestos intermedios y él nunca se mete conmigo en el comedor, simplemente se calla y sigue comiendo. Se quita la chaqueta y la tira hacia los demás, dando unos saltitos para calentar. Yo me pongo en posición de defensa. Alguien grita el comienzo de la lucha.

Caminamos en círculos, mirándonos a los ojos. No veo nada más que a él, me concentro completamente y repaso en mi cabeza los puntos débiles de mi oponente. Fractura en el brazo izquierdo de pequeño, es torpe si intenta mover los pies muy rápido. La voz de Sherlock me habla dentro de la cabeza e intento ignorarla. Es Railey el primero en atacar y esquivo su puño. Oigo murmullos a mi alrededor. Intento darle un puñetazo pero se aparta con facilidad.

"Golpea con todo tu cuerpo"

Antes de acabar de escuchar esa frase en mi mente me lanzo contra él. He dado a algo porque noto dolor en mi puño pero él también aprovechó para darme una patada. Caigo pero me levanto con rapidez. Esquivo dos seguidas y le doy una patada alta, en el brazo izquierdo. Railey gruñe y sonrío orgulloso. Él intenta atacarme desesperadamente y yo empiezo a moverme con rapidez por el rin. No soy demasiado ágil pero le desconcierta no poder seguirme el ritmo. Le doy un puñetazo en la nariz y se desequilibra. Cuando creo que voy ganando me da una patada en la rodilla y caigo gimoteando. Siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi pierna, o pie, no sé. Me pongo en pie y el dolor aumenta pero ahora no puedo parar. Me viene otro puñetazo en el ojo derecho y caigo hacia atrás de nuevo. Puedo oír risitas a mi espalda.

"John"

Su voz me da fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Solo a mí me llama por mi nombre de pila. Voy a ganar.

Me froto la cara. El ojo derecho me palpita demasiado. Camino en círculos a prisa y le asusto varias veces pareciendo que voy a atacar pero no lo hago. El me mira extrañado. Su nariz sangra bastante y está manchando su ropa y el suelo.

"Mandíbula, mandíbula"

A la cuarta vez le doy de lleno donde quiero y cae hacia atrás. No le doy tiempo para recuperarse y le piso el brazo izquierdo con todas mis fuerzas. Railey se retuerce en el suelo. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Me separo caminando hacia atrás. Parpadeo viendo borroso por el ojo derecho pero logro ver como algunos suben para llevarse a mi rival. He… He…

— John Watson, vencedor— grita Eric.

He ganado.

La gente no me vitorea mucho, solo algunos nacidos en Osadía. Me bajo y tropiezo, cayendo al suelo. La adrenalina se va de mi cuerpo y siento mi tobillo arder. La gente ni me mira. Oigo a lo lejos como anuncian la última pelea mientras el nudo de mi garganta amenaza con hacerme llorar.

Entonces siento unos brazos que me rodean y me levantan del suelo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. No tengo fuerzas para nada. Mi ojo derecho está tan hinchado que no veo nada por él. Varios minutos después me dejan sobre una cama mullida y la voz de una mujer se mezcla con la grave de un hombre antes de caer dormido.

—

Cuando despierto me duele todo, incluso respirar. Las luces están bajas, cosa que agradezco. Abro los ojos aunque solo veo por uno. Me llevo la mano al derecho y me escuece.

— Yo que tú no haría eso.

Es él. Está sentado en la camilla vacía de mi lado izquierdo. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es cuando los recuerdos me vienen. He ganado a Railey. Ya estarán los resultados.

— ¿Estoy…?— mi voz suena áspera—. ¿Estoy…?

— Dentro. Enhorabuena.

El corazón se me acelera. Estoy en Osadía. He superado la prueba. Me da igual en qué puesto pero estoy dentro por mí mismo, no por el maldito Eric. Necesito respuestas.

— Tú. Fuiste tú— susurro.

Le veo asentir sonriendo. Está orgulloso de mí. Por el rabillo del ojo descubro que hay varias camillas más ocupadas, pero lejos de nosotros. Creo que uno de ellos es Railey.

— Te has metido en problemas— continuo—. Eric te matará por haber cambiado la lista.

Le oigo bufar.

— Eric me la suda— le miro sorprendido al escucharle hablar con ese vocabulario pero me gusta verle más informal—. Lo hice porque sabía que ibas a ganar. Si no hubiera estado completamente seguro, no lo hubiera hecho.

Siento que me sonrojo. Quiero gritar pero me dolería aún más.

— ¿Qué daños tengo…?— es lo único que puedo decir.

— Un tobillo fracturado, el ojo derecho estará morado durante más de un mes y algunos cardenales más— bromea con tono divertido.

Yo sonrío y muevo una mano por la cama hacia él. La detengo al borde de la cama y suspiro agarrando el borde.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— está preocupado por mí.

— Nada— trago saliva—. Es que me duele— que mal miento.

— Te dejaré descansar entonces— se pone en pie, mirándome.

Me siento como cuando tuve que elegir en la Ceremonia de Elección, es ahora o nunca. Ya.

— Espera— levanto la vista y le miro.

— Ahora no— me responde cansado y mira a las demás camillas.

Se va sin decirme nada más.


End file.
